


Salva mi vida

by JesseLBlack



Series: Isak & Even [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Even 22 e Isak 17, Even viene de una familia rica de Bergen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rough Sex, Violencia, badboy!even, ladron!Isak, stripper club
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even vive en las calles, es un niño rico solo de nombre, pero tiene la vida de un pandillero. Una noche se encuentra con Isak porque éste intenta robarle la billetera.O Isak y Even se encuentran en un club de strippers, Isak intenta robarle la billetera y ellos terminan teniendo sexo.





	Salva mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi forma de disculpa porque borrar mi otro fic, en realidad quiero modificarlo, espero este les guste.

El humo espeso y blanco salió por su boca mientras exhalaba. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la vida hacía aproximadamente dos años. La ciudad a esas horas de la noche estaban vacías y perdidas, por lo tanto aprovechaba el tiempo para descansar en el cordón de la vereda que la separaba de la calle. Las luces son tenues y apenas iluminan un pequeño sector, no dejan ver más allá de lo que pudiera tocar. Even pensaba que las farolas sucias de la calle necesitaban un poco más de brillo, de esa forma, podría ver el extremo de la calle con nitidez y no tratar de adivinar que es lo que había del otro lado.  
Volvió a tomar el cigarro y lo colocó en su boca, mientras sus dos manos se arropaban en la tela de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Estaba helando, debía hacer por lo menos dos grados bajo cero y cada vez que exhalaba, así tenga los restos del cigarro o no, un vapor blanquecino salía de su boca.  
Conocía las calles desde muy joven, aun a sus veintidós años, Even podía cruzar todo el distrito con los ojos cerrados y saber dónde y cómo estaba cada uno de los policías custodios de las avenidas. Su casa eran las calles, su vida era su moto, su esencia la chaqueta de cuero que colgaban sobre su cuerpo.

Hizo crujir su cuello, de un lado al otro, de arriba a abajo, estiró sus brazos y unió sus dedos, los músculos entumecidos de sus hombros se relajaron, sus piernas se movieron una contra la otra y su lengua repasó sus labios secos una vez que retiró el cigarro. Hizo un dibujo de una "O" con el humo y posteriormente se levantó, tiró la colilla al suelo y la piso. Miró hacia todos lados, tomó su casco y se subió a la moto. Ya debía ser pasada a la media noche y ese lugar era bastante feo a esa hora, aunque Even no tiene miedo, Even ha tenido peleas callejeras antes con otros rateros del vecindario, él sabe dónde está el peligro y la diversión, ha sido la escoria de su familia, apuñalado un par de veces en peleas de pandilla o en situaciones complicadas por venta de drogas. Pero Even no nació así.

Es el único hijo de la familia **Bech Næsheim**, una de las más adineradas de todo Bergen. En sus primeros años de vida, Even fue a la mejor academia, tuvo los mejores tutores, estudio piano, inglés, francés y alemán, era bueno para las matemáticas, las ciencias y la tecnología, disfrutaba de la fotografía y edición, era un artista innovador lleno de talento y tanto sus compañeros como sus docentes lo alentaban a fomentar su arte a través de innovadores proyectos de ciencia y arte en la escuela. Mamá y papá estaban orgullosos. Pero Even ahora estaba allí, en las calles, recibiendo y dando golpizas a vendedores de drogas por comisiones que se quedaban. Ahora estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más y llevando una navaja suiza en sus pantalones por si a alguien se le ocurría tocar sus pertenencias mientras él dormía entre cajas de cartón.

Siempre estaba bien vestido y peinado para ser un busca vida de la calle, por lo que la mayoría creía que era un niño rico que se escapó de la casa y se creían con el talento y la inteligencia necesaria para emboscarlo. Pero Even no era ningún imbécil, mientas todos iban, él iba y venía veinte veces más y eso es un secreto a voces que el muchacho tenía consigo como una herramienta. Even era inteligente, perspicaz e ingenioso, él sabía cómo moverse y qué trucos usar, porque aparte de ser un maldito drogadicto busca vidas, había sido educado para ser uno de los mejores.

Su vida cambió a los quince años cuando le detectaron trastorno bipolar. Una mierda. Even no pudo tolerarlo, no pudo pensar que algo estaba mal con él y su cerebro, por lo tanto había caído en la delincuencia, las drogas y el alcohol. Sus padres no sabían que hacer para volver a traerlo por el buen camino y decidieron que lo mejor era darle dinero todos los meses para que desapareciera, era preferible tener un hijo en otra ciudad, drogándose y siendo un delincuente que apuñala gente por la calle en otro lado, que ser los parias de Bergen, porque Even era nacido de allí.

Entonces todos los meses tiene una considerable suma de dinero en su cuenta bancaria, la usa usualmente para comprar drogas y su medicación para su trastorno, porque no solamente es un puto borracho, drogadicto y agresivo, sino también cuida su salud. ¡Una ironía! Pero Even era un coctel de ironías. Teniendo el dinero que tiene todos los meses podría vivir en un departamento de lujo en el centro o alquilar la mejor suite del hotel más importante de Oslo, pero él prefiere estar en la calle drogándose con sus amigos y dormir en el piso, porque Even es así y dado a ello, alquila habitaciones de Sex Hotel para bañarse —no es que tiene sexo, él usualmente entra solo—. Pero claro, estar en la calle te hace tener sexo con cualquier persona, dar dinero por sexo o pedir. Even no mezquina en esos gastos tampoco, aunque la droga es su adicción favorita.

Ve a lo lejos varias motocicletas en un club de strippers y como está caliente y necesita un trago —y tal vez una noche de sexo ardiente con alguna chica o chico, porque aparte de ser un borracho, drogadicto, bipolar, Even es pansexual, sus padres estarían "orgullosos"—. Deja la moto junto a otras motos y sacó su billetera para ver el efectivo, tiene 8 mil coronas, debe ser suficiente para costear sus gastos del día —o del mes, dependiendo de cómo los invierta—, los gustos de Even son particulares, disfruta el sexo duro y para ello, debe invertir mucho dinero, a veces algunos de sus amantes han terminado en el hospital y Even debe pagar los gastos médicos debido a la violencia —y muchas veces el uso de drogas recreativas que lo vuelven violento—, pero piensa que 8 mil está bien para esto, es demasiado, casi mil dólares.   
Relamió sus labios y caminó hasta la entrada donde saludó al enorme hombre a su lado, aunque no tan alto como él, pero tiene hombros anchos y músculos en sus brazos. Se llama Fynn, Even lo conoce porque una vez tuvo que ajustar unas cuentas por parte de él. Fynn le pidió de favor que vaya a hablar con unos tipos que vendían drogas dentro de ese lugar y no pagaban la comisión correspondiente. Even fue apuñalado, pero al lado de como quedó otro tipo, se la dejaron barata.

—Fynn, hermano —Even guiño su ojo, o intentó hacerlo, porque es algo de lo que Even nunca fue capaz. Fynn lo saludó y dejó pasar como siempre, Even jamás paga entrada allí como lo hacen sus amigos.

La música se escucha por los parlantes, golpeando sus oídos. Se huele el humo del cigarrillo de marihuana también y como algunos strippers se frotan contra los caños que están perfectamente puestos encima de una pasarela. Even encontró lugar en la barra y se sentó, pidió un trago fuerte y miró a las chicas y chicos pasar delante de él y moverse. Even está caliente, pero ninguno de ellos le atrae lo suficiente para invertir tanto dinero.

—Bienvenido, Even —susurró la chica encima de la barra, lleva diminuta ropa interior y unos zapatos de tacón de al menos diez centímetros.

Even la conoce, solo de nombre, aunque la verdad no sabe si es su nombre real. Ella es Sonja, trabaja allí desde los dieciocho años —cuando Even también tenía dieciocho—, es hija de un empleado de allí, gana bastante bien porque es buena en su trabajo y Even puede dar por sentado que es la mejor mamada que haya recibido. Solo estuvieron juntos una vez y Even casi le rompe la muñeca, pero no lo hizo, aunque sí tuvo una fractura. No volvieron a tener sexo desde entonces o al menos no convencional, ella prefiere hacerle un trabajo con su boca o su mano, eso no implica un contacto tan íntimo como la penetración. Aunque Even es el más agresivo de todos los hombres que están allí, cuando no se droga, Even no es tan malo, le gusta el sexo fuerte y duro, como a muchas personas de allí, pero no suele lastimar como para mandar a alguien a internación. Cuando Even se droga, fuma o toma de más, eso cambia radicalmente, por lo que evitan acercarse demasiado luego de lo ocurrido con uno de los bailarines.

Sonja se va cuando ve que Even no tiene interés en ella, su impulso sexual se encuentra a cien por ciento, pero sus deseos sexuales han descendido desde que entró allí. Su celular sonó y ve un mensaje de su madre, ella quiere que vuelva a casa para navidad, le gustaría festejar con toda la familia, pero Even sabe lo que pasará, él sabe que no puede acercarse demasiado al resto de sus familiares, ya es demasiado con sus padres —quienes lo miran como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad terminar—, con los demás parientes es muy difícil, ellos siempre vieron a Even como alguien sin talento y poco comprometido, incapaz de llevar la fortuna familiar y muchos son aves carroñeras. Sus tíos y primos están esperando que él muera de sobredosis para tomar su tajada de herencia, pero Even no quiere darles el gusto, aunque no puede dejar las drogas las controla, o eso cree.

Se guarda el celular cuando ve pasar a un chico altamente sospechoso detrás de él y lo ve salir corriendo. Inmediatamente tocó sus pantalones para ver que su billetera ya no está en el bolsillo trasero y sus ojos se eclipsan al notar al chico que pasó detrás de él. Even es alto y tiene piernas largas, por lo que le tomó pocos minutos llegar al muchacho que huía con su billetera y arrinconarlo contra la pared, apoyándose completamente sobre él, con la espalda del muchacho sobre su pecho. El niño debe tener diecisiete o dieciocho años, no hay barba en su cara y sus ojos aun tienen un dejo de inocencia. Even puede ver algunos moretones en su cara y brazos mientras lo arrincona y alguna que otra quemadura de cigarrillo. Even no quiere tener problemas, pero ya tiene demasiado con que intenten robarle como para ser de niñera de un niño caprichosos que se creyó más listo que él.

—¿Queriéndome robar, imbécil? —gruñó cerca del muchacho, el chico mantuvo su mano derecha apretada contra la billetera y la pared—. Soy mucho más grande que ti y más fuerte, devuélveme la billetera, mocoso.

El chico no se resistió, sus manos logran relajarse y la billetera cae al suelo. Even pensó que el joven probablemente hizo eso para que Even la recogiera y así poder huir, pero él estaba tan cansado, tan enojado y tan caliente que no iba a dejarlo. Inmediatamente apretó con sus manos el cabello del chico y lo agachó para que este recogiera su billetera, cosa que el joven hace sin decir nada. Con su otra mano Even tomó la billetera y la colocó en su bolsillo trasero, deslizó sus dedos por sobre el cinturón y sacó la navaja para ponérsela en el cuello del chico.

—Oye, lo siento —dijo con su voz suave y angustiada—. Solo tenía un poco de hambre, viejo, es todo —musitó. Even relamió sus labios y apretó más las caderas contra el chico, haciéndole sentir su enorme polla.

—Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de robarme una puta corona a mí, **_Even Bech Næsheim_** —gruñó cerca de él. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico se tensó.

—Mierda ¿estoy jodido, verdad? —susurró, Even sonrió.

—Muy jodido.

El joven se relajó, Even comprendió que probablemente el chico conocía su historial en ese lugar de mierda. Apuñalamientos, dejar inconsciente gente, ponerse violento. Era claro que lo que le esperaba no era más que lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, si quieres, termina con mi sufrimiento —masculló, Even arqueó la ceja y tiró del cabello del chico para verle la cara.

Sorpresa.

El muchacho era muy bello, aunque un poco magullado. Tenía un moretón en su ojo derecho que pudo ver de solayo momentos antes, pero ahora se encontraba frente a él, entonces notó que podría ser de hace tres días y no algo reciente. Su labio inferior estaba cicatrizando por una herida profunda, pero se veía bastante bien ahora, su mejilla izquierda también estaba un poco morada y la ceja derecha tenía un corte de hace dos semanas. Even sintió un poco de pena, sentimiento que hasta ahora no había experimentado y lentamente su mano se deslizó por el cabello en forma de caricia y se retiró de encima de él. El joven se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

—Me gusta el sexo duro, pero solo cuando estoy drogado me pongo muy violento, no me drogue y no tome ¿quieres venir conmigo? —el joven abrió sus ojos, Even colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean y miró para ambos lados, al no tener respuesta prosiguió—. Te pagaré.

—¿Pagarme? ¿Como si fuera una puta prostituta?

—Si no quieres no lo hagas, pero dado que estabas a punto de perder tu mierda conmigo por robarme la billetera, dado que según tu "tienes hambre", yo no rechazaría la oferta —explicó. El chico se sorprende por el léxico de Even pero no dice nada, sonrió de costado y asintió—. Tengo mi motocicleta afuera, ven conmigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even no era un chico de hablar durante el trayecto en moto y el joven tampoco lo era, ni siquiera sabía el nombre y no podía seguir pensando en él como "el joven", así que al frenar en el Sex Hotel donde iba a bañarse —el cual era bastante bueno— se sacó el casco y miró al chico que le imitaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, los ojos verdes le observaron dudoso.

—Isak.

—Bien Isak, vamos —susurró y entraron.

Habitación 250. Era una de las mejores, además que estaba en el último piso y no se sentían los ruidos, usualmente Even pedía las más alejadas dado a que hacía gritar y llorar a sus parejas sexuales. Entraron al lugar, era muy lujoso y las luces eran tuenes, Even pudo tomarse su tiempo para observar al chico frente a él. Traía una camiseta color marrón y unos jeans claros, ahora podía ver las cicatrices y moretones que tiene en todo el cuerpo y esto se agrandó cuando se levantó la camiseta para empezar y pudo ver varios moretones recientes en todo el cuerpo. Even se detuvo unos segundos, también él tiene moretones por sexo duro, pero no tantos como el chico más joven.

—¿Te gusta el sexo duro? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Isak lo miró arqueando la ceja.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Los moretones —señaló Even quitándose la chaqueta de cuero, Isak miró su cuerpo y suspiró.

—No fue por sexo, soy virgen.

—¿Virgen? —Even se detuvo, todo en su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, menos su polla. ¿Había atrapado un virgen? Eso es raro en un club de strippers—. ¿Qué hacías en un club de strippers?

—Mi papá me llevó para "hacerme hombre".

—¿Y los moretones de qué son? —preguntó Even, no le debía importar, pero le importaba.

—Mi padre —bufó y miró hacia otro lado—. Cuando se pone ebrio nos golpea a mi madre, mi hermana y a mí.

Even suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando al muchacho de frente. "Mierda". No es que no quisiera follarlo, pero ahora le daba un poco de pena.

—¿Y por qué quieres perder tu virginidad con un tipo como yo?

—No tengo otra opción.

—¡La tienes! —señaló la puerta—. Puedes irte, no te obligaré a hacer nada. Soy un jodido mierda, pero no un violador —dijo haciendo una pausa, Isak miró para todos lados y respondió:

—Me quedaré —soltó, Even se quitó la camiseta mostrando su cuerpo tonificado. Nunca le gustó hacer deporte, pero en la calle necesitaba aprender a pelear y eso fue lo que hizo, tuvo un entrenador durante dos años hasta que pudo valerse por sí mismo y eso había logrado que su cuerpo esté mucho mejor en condiciones que otro. Tenía unos moretones y cicatrices, pero nada serio. Se bajó los pantalones quedando solamente en boxer y notó que Isak no se había movido de su lugar desde que se sacó la camiseta.

Al contrario de Even, Isak no tenía un cuerpo tonificado, apenas las marcas comunes de haber hecho gimnasia en la escuela secundaria y la espalda cubierta de lastimaduras provocadas por bastones o palos. Cada vez la consciencia de Even le pesaba más, pero su polla le decía que no quería que se detenga y cada moretón de Isak lo hacía calentar más y más.

—Quítate los pantalones, niño.

—No soy un niño, tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho —Even rodeó los ojos y se levantó para tomarlo del cuello y arrojarlo a la cama—. Trataré de ir con cuidado porque es tu primera vez, pero si no lo fuera, sería realmente duro.

—No me importa, sé duro —explicó el joven y giró la cabeza—. Ya no siento dolor.

Even entonces asintió con mucho pesar.

Cuando se estaba dando cuenta, ya se encontraba con Isak con sus manos y rodillas sobre la cama y él entrando violentamente dentro del más joven con su polla desnuda. A diferencia de otras relaciones sexuales que había tenido Even, donde usaba condón, en esta ocasión al ser el chico virgen no le importó ponerse uno, lo único que quería era hacerlo e irse de allí, olvidar la mierda de historia de Isak y concentrarse en drogarse y fumar, nada más, así era más feliz y sin tantos dramas familiares. Golpeó fuertemente el trasero hasta dejar la marca de su mano y apretó con la otra el cuello del chico arrinconándolo contra el colchón. Así le gustaba, duro, en el punto, hacerlo gemir hasta el borde de sus emociones y sentir que le desgarraba toda su alma en cada penetración. Even volvió a pegarle, lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza mientras metía toda su longitud dentro de él y el muchacho jadeaba contra la almohada imposibilitado para respirar.

—Quiero ver tu cara —masculló y tomó la pierna izquierda del chico para levantarla, haciéndolo caer y dándole la vuelta completamente mientras levantaba sus piernas del colchón para dejar pasar la de Isak sin separar su polla del cuerpo del chico.

Una vez lo tuvo frente a él, empezó a empujar más, usando las piernas de Isak como anclaje para no separarse y tomando ambas manos para presionarlo contra la garganta. Esos moretones en su rostro, esa boca apenas cicatrizada, esa mirada, esos ojos llorosos, le encantaba todo de Isak, se estaba volviendo loco por un chico que quiso robarle la billetera.  
Pudo sentir como la garganta se contraía, como la respiración se debilitaba y como el rostro cambiaba de color cada vez que presionaba. Liberó una de sus manos y cacheteó a Isak en el rostro haciéndole sentir cada uno de sus dedos y escuchando el ruido que producía, eso hizo que Even libere un poco su otra mano, dejando a Isak respirar y decir entre jadeos:

—Aaaah hazlo otra vez papi —Even arqueó la ceja.

—¿Acaso es esto un especie de complejo de Edipo mal resuelto, bebé? —gruñó Even mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir, mientras su polla se enterraba más dentro del muchacho—. ¿Quieres que papi te de otra bofetada mientras te follo fuerte, cariño? —Isak asintió, no podía hablar, su voz estaba entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Even escupió a Isak en la cara, tomó con una mano las caderas del chico mientras con la otra lo volvió a golpear y comenzó a profundizar las envestidas. Dios, se sentía tan cálido dentro, tan bien. Isak comenzó a mover sus manos hasta su polla para poder masturbarse, pero Even lo golpeó nuevamente en el rostro.

—No te vas a tocar, vas a venir con la polla de papá, así te gusta ¿verdad, puta? Así, que te lo haga tan rico —gruñó, Isak asintió entonces y se alejó de su polla para seguir recibiendo la de Even dentro de él hasta que tocó cierto punto en su cuerpo que hizo despedir todo su orgasmo en el pecho de ambos, cosa que siguió Even dentro de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—En serio tengo hambre —murmuró Isak, respirando lentamente mientras miraba el techo, Even giró su cuerpo para verlo y apoyó su codo en la almohada, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuanto que no comes?

—Tres días —Even arqueó—. Bueno, he comido algo, pero no es suficiente para llenarme, solo maní que viene con la cerveza de los tipos del club.

—Dijiste que estabas con tu padre.

—Estaba, hace tres días —musitó y guió sus ojos hacia Even—. Él se fue de allí hace tres días o mejor dicho se lo llevaron remolcándolo o algo así, estaba demasiado ebrio.

—¿Y dónde has estado en esos tres días? —preguntó Even.

—Intentando robar billeteras —soltó una risa, Even también la soltó—. Pero no soy bueno aagh —se movió un poco y sintió el punzante dolor.

—Sí, definitivamente no lo eres.

Even se relajó un poco y miró hacia arriba, intentando pensar, pero Isak interrumpe dicho pensamiento hablando:

—Mi padre me golpeaba y vi mi oportunidad para huir de él cuando estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, he estado aquí todos estos días sobreviviendo, como hay tanta gente, me hice pasar por un stripper, pero nunca estuve realmente allí arriba, era un especie de stripper fuera de servicio —rió, pero eso hizo que le duela más el cuerpo y se volvió a quejar.

—Con razón tus golpes están cicatrizando —musitó y giró los ojos para ver al chico de reojo—. ¿Isak qué?

—¿Cómo?

—Tu apellido.

—Valtersen.

—Mierda —susurró, Isak giró.

—¿Por qué 'mierda'?

—Somos dos niños ricos jodidos. ¿Eres hijo de Terje Valtersen? ¿El prestigioso médico? —preguntó, Isak asintió, Even rió de nuevo—. Somos jodidos por nuestros padres.

—¿Tu padre también te golpeaba? —Even negó.

—No puedo echarle la culpa a él de lo mierda que soy.

—No creo que seas una mierda —murmuró Isak y giró su cuerpo—. Está bien, el sexo fue violento, pero fuiste muy amable, más amable que mucha gente que conozco. No me lastimaste y pudiste hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba robar algo, la gente me golpeaba muy fuerte, tú no lo hiciste.

—Me diste pena.

—Aun así, doy pena a mucha gente y eso no le impide golpearme si es necesario —Even giró su cuerpo también para enfrentarse a Isak—. Estoy jodido y tú también lo estas, eso ¿qué nos hace?

—¿Unos imbéciles? —Isak se volvió reír pero le vuelve a doler el cuerpo y se queja nuevamente—. ¿Quieres ir al mcdonalds conmigo?

—Aun me debes la plata del sexo.

—La cena...o en este caso ¿desayuno? Es aparte, no te preocupes... —relamió los labios y acarició la mejilla—. Mierda, he estado tantos años en la calle, acuchillando gente, follando con putas y esas mierdas, pero eres la primera persona con la que realmente quiero comer algo.

—¿Un desayuno de mcdonalds? —preguntó arqueando la ceja, Even se vuelve a reír.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Quieres ir? —Even se levantó, Isak intentó pero el dolor era tan intenso que volvió a acostarse.

—Creo que mejor me quedo, ve a comprar tú —Isak entonces se muerde los labios, pensando que probablemente Even lo deje solo en ese lugar y no volverá—. No, espera, me levantaré.

—No tienes que hacerlo, volveré con el desayuno —Even se cambió, tomó su billetera y solo sacó un par de billetes, el resto se lo tiró a Isak—. Y para que lo compruebes te dejo mi billetera, está todo allí, mi vida entera. Cuídala.

—Cuidaré tu vida.

—Salva mi vida —susurró Even y se retiró con la promesa de volver.

Entonces Even volvió minutos después.

Y Even no se fue del lado de Isak nunca más.

**Fin.**


End file.
